Fall Caer
by Lee M Broflovski
Summary: Un pequeño descuido de cierto pelirrojo. Por olvidar su tarea ¿Cambiara su vida? Deslumbrando xD pésimo sumari :( pasen a leer 3 Dejen sus críticas y matenme LOl


Fall

Este pequeño Fic song o lo que sea :/ esta inspirado en la canción: "Fall-Justin Bieber",espero les guste n.n

Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen son de Trey P & Matt S.

Fall—Caer

Era un día muy normal,en la  
Preparatoria de South Park,los chicos entrando a todas sus clases,claro con algunas excepciones.

—Bien clase,espero todos hayan hecho su los leeremos para la clase.-Pronuncio la señor/rita Garrison

—¡Noooo!-Se escucho de parte del alumnado

—Para hacer esto mas interesante,meteré unos papelitos con sus nombre,pasare a todos sus lugares,tomaran un papelito y leerán la historia de ese compañero.

—¡No es mucho peor!-Pronuncio un muchacho de cabellos cafés,amante de los tacos llamado Clyde

—¡Empecemos!-Pronuncio el tutor a cargo

—Bien-mira entre los alumnos—¡Muy bien joven Kenny! Quien le toco

—¡Kyle!-Dijo el rubio sin ningún animo ya que para su suerte no le había tocado su amado Butters

—¡Muy bien! Kyle dale tu historia

—¡Toma Kenny!-Dijo un ruborizado judío pelirrojo

el rubio de nombre Kenny se aclaro la garganta y comenzó con el relato—Fall (caer),un pequeño versículo escrito y de propiedad por Kyle James Broflovski—Dijo mientras observaba la perfecta caligrafía y presentación de su amigo.

Fall (caer)

Te contare una historia de un tierno de una chica y un se enamoró de su mejor amiga.  
Cuando ella está cerca, él no siente nada, mas que la alegría  
Pero a sufrido tanto y el dolor la cegó.

Pero ella creía que nunca conocería el verdadero amor,pero que no te das cuenta que quizá el amor esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas.

¿sabías que yo Te amo? Como no lo puedes ver.  
Tú eres la sonrisa que ilumina todas las mañanas en mi rostro,siempre estoy aquí para hacerte feliz y verte sonreír.  
He querido decirte esto por un largo tiempo,pero el miedo de que tu me dijeras que jamás sentirías lo mismo que yo,me detenía me abrumaba pensar en la idea de perder a la persona que mas me ha hecho feliz en esta vida.

Se que tienes miedo de lo que esto podría hacer,pero no temas aquí siempre estaré,para sostenerte y jamás te dejaría tenemos una amistad increíble y jamás te quiero puedo permanecer sentado mientras que estas sufriendo por aquel que se fue y te dejo.  
Ven y toma mi mano,te prometo que jamás te soltare,jamás te dejare.

¿sabías que eres un ángel? que se olvidó de cómo dime ¿Te has dado cuenta de que me rompes el corazón cada vez que te veo llorar?  
Porque yo sé que duele, si se ha ido,y siempre estaré ahí para brindarte mi hombro,puedes llorar eso esta bien,ya sabes que yo te amo y jamás te dejaría caer.

Pero ese día el le dijo que quizá el no la amaba,el peor error ya que desde ese día ella acabo con la maravillosa amistad que ambos habían hecho emanar con el paso de los años.

Pasaron aproximadamente un par de meses,ambos amigos no se hablaban,pero un día lleno de lluvia el había decidido visitar a su mejor amiga,pero cuando la vio su mejor amiga estaba en el jardín recostada bajo la lluvia inconsciente,el joven al ver a su mejor amiga en esta circunstancias la llevo de inmediato a el hospital.

Para la desgracia de aquel joven,ella necesitaba un corazón ya que sino la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga,se iría de este mundo.

La operación se llevo acabo,llego el donador,la joven despertó y lo primero que pidió fue ver a su mejor el no estaba ahí el ya no estaría mas con ella.

Encontró una pequeña hoja color vino,sobre la mesita que se encontraba a un costado de su cama,la tomo lentamente y la leyó.

«Abre tus alas y atrevete a volar junto a mi,pero no podrás hacerlo a menos que tu me permitas volar contigo.  
Déjate caer (y yo te sostendré)  
Puedes volar conmigo,volemos juntos para siempre.  
Te amo con todo mi corazón,y por eso hoy te lo entrego.  
Cuidalo mucho mi ángel ahora ya podrás volar siempre junto a mi.»

Aquella chica esbozo una ligera lagrima y supo lo que tenía que hacer,ser feliz hasta el final de sus días.

Fin —Termino de relatar un rubio de ojos azulados

—Muy bien Broflovski ,no esperaba menos de usted-Dijo el  
Profesor/a

—¡Muchas gracias!-Contesto un pelirrojo aun mas rojizo que al inicio

—Y dinos...¿De donde te llego la inspiración para esa historia?-Pregunto una rubia de nombre Bebe Stevens

—Pues la verdad solamente intente plasmar...Un sentimiento propio

—¿Y quien es la afortunada?-Pregunto en un tono un tanto irritado cierto azabache de nombre Stan Marsh

—¡T-Ú!-Pronuncio un judío pelirrojo apunto de explotar de tanto rubor en el rostro

Todos los presentes se quedaron en un "incomodo" silencio,hasta que el susodicho Marsh pudo articular algo—¡Te Amo!

—Yo también te amo—Se apresuro a el encuentro con SU Stan y se rozaron los labios con un tierno y único beso.

—Si muy lindo que uno de mis mejores alumnos y su mejor amigo sean gays ¡Pero por favor a su lugar o los mando a detención!-Les grito el profesor/a

Ambos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a su asiento,el joven pelirrojo estaba muy feliz de haber cometido el error de olvidar la tarea y llevar una de sus tantos sueños en ves de que ahora estaría por siempre juntos su Stan Marsh su mejor amigo y ahora su novio.

Fin.

Bueno espero les guste n/n yo la mejor que e escrito,perdón por los errores ortográficos y es que cada que leo las cosas según yo están bin escritas pero cuando las subo la realidad es otra u.u  
Aprovecho para avisar que muy pronto subiré dos Fics:

—«Hasta el fin del mundo» bueno este Fic es de Big Time Rush espero lo lean

—«Dark Buttler (el mayordomo oscuro) no lo e subido porque no e terminado ni el capítulo uno -.- espero acabaron pronto

Sayo  
Hasta la próxima n.n

Twitter & Ask: Lee_Broflovski (Ask sin arroba y con espacio en vez de este,ahí para lo que gusten)

Atte:

Danielle

Enviado desde mi iPhone


End file.
